1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for bending the insertion section of an endoscope, by remote control performed at the operation section of the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Jpn. UM Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 63-9292, a device for bending the insertion section of an endoscope comprises an operation member and an operation knob. The operation member is a hollow cylinder which is rotatably mounted on a fixed shaft of an endoscope. The operation knob is connected to one end of the operation member. The other end of the operation member is connected to the bending mechanism incorporated in the insertion section of the endoscope. When the operation knob is rotated, the operation member is driven, actuating the bending mechanism. When actuated, the bending mechanism bends the insertion section of the endoscope.
Most devices of this type further comprise a brake mechanism which is located near the operation knob and which is designed to maintain the insertion section in a bent state and to minutely change the bent state of the insertion section. The operation knob, the brake mechanism and the operation member (a hollow cylinder) are connected to one another by connectors. The connectors are exposed at the top and side of the operation knob. The connectors are fitted, in part, in the recesses made in some components of the bending device.
Dust and dirt are likely to accumulate at the connectors and in the recesses in which the connectors are fitted. Once dirt has so accumulated, it would take much time and labor to wash the dust and dirt away from the connectors and the recesses. After the washing, the cleaning water stays in the recesses, and it usually takes much time and labor to remove the water from the recesses.
Not only is it necessary to take measures to facilitate the washing of the device. But also is it required that the operability of the device be improved by, for example, making the operation knob lighter so that the knob may be easily rotated by hand.